


Adrenaline & embers

by amberandmetal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hunter!Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Reader is a Hunter, Sort Of, all the emotions okay?, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: After several years y/n finally catches the monster she’s been after





	Adrenaline & embers

**Author's Note:**

> This is unlike anything I’ve ever written before but I’m actually very happy with it. There is angst but also fluff and comfort.

Adrenaline flooded your brain like a crashing wave and there was a buzzing in the back of your skull that crackled like electricity and made your skin thrum. Your eyes were blown wide and your jaw worked silently as breath after breath forced its way out of you like a punch to the gut. Splinters from the wooden board in your hand began making their way into your palm and the fresh cut on your leg started to sting as the blood made contact with the remnants of a salt blast on your jeans. Every breath sounded like a gurgling morbid hiss and if it weren’t for the pain that you felt in every fiber of your body you would probably have passed out already.

“Y/N!”

Sam busted through the door to the shack, looking completely wild and jaded. His eyes landed first on you, then the bloody board piece in your hand and finally on the bloody lump of flesh and bones on the floor.  
“I got her, Sam..”, a small smile twitched your mouth “..I finally got the fucker”

He caught you just as your knees gave out and the nail covered board fell to the dusty floor with a thump.

“You could’ve been killed.. you should’ve waited”

He hadn’t stopped muttering and admonishing you since he got you back to the motel. Cleaning wounds, wrapping bruised ribs, stitching up gaping flesh,  _mutter, mutter, mutter.  
_ “Sam, I got her. That’s all that matters. I got her and now I- you know, can finally sleep at night”

He looked up from your split knuckles to glare at you, but in the judgement there you could make out a trace of understanding.  
“I’m just glad you’re safe”

You closed your eyes and was immediately met with crackling neon blue eyes, cruel, evil and taunting, sipping on your mother’s life force, drinking your brother for dinner, your dad lying discarded already, lifeless crumbs from the monster’s breakfast. The only difference this time was the tick tock of  _‘you’re next, you’re next, you’re next_ ’ was gone. It had turned a memory from a prophecy.

You opened your eyes to find Sam’s kaleidoscopic gaze drifting over your face, thick eyebrows knitted together in thought.  
“I thought I would lose you, I thought I was too late.. how.. I mean how did you— “

“How did I win?”

Sam looked bothered then but relented with a sigh.  
“..yeah”

You accepted the safety pin from his outstretched hand, pinning the bandage that stretched tight around your chest to keep the cracked rib in place and pulled your shirt down as you got up. With your back turned to him you felt bolder, safer to speak;  _trust; expose; rip open.  
_ “I shouldn’t have. She almost had me pinned. Good thing I wore layers, huh? Harder for the bitch to find any skin to touch”

You leaned against the wall between the two beds, still with your back turned to the younger Winchester.  
“Her fingers was so close to my throat and I just saw them all again, my family— ” you swallowed “ — drained. And I just..I felt such rage. I grabbed the closest thing I could find and just started swinging with everything I had. At first I didn’t even look, I couldn’t. But then she started to _scream_ ”

Something unhinged lit in your eyes as you turned to him, flooded with memories of revenge, of retribution, of vengeance and _satisfaction_.  
“My mother never had a chance to scream for her life, but this piece of shit did.”

You shook your head, willing the deranged clawing of insanity away from your soul and looked back up, calmness once again finding you. You shrugged then, grabbing the flannel on the bed and sliding your arms through its sleeves.  
“She got her grubby little hands on a glass shard and got me in the leg. She didn’t live long after that”

Sam got up, disinfectant still in hand and a unreadable look on his face. He moved slowly over to you, his movements as always unhurried, calculated but graceful— _feline_.  
“You’re amazing”

Stunned by his words your eyes snapped up to meet his, feeling yourself anchoring into the blue, grey, green and gold that embraced his pupils. He towered over you, calmly leaning forward until the angle had you bouncing down onto the covers.  
“Sam?”

He hushed you and leaned closer, hunching over you body, ushering you to lie down and then taking place next to you. ‘ _There are tiny embers under my skin, there are tiny embers under my skin, can he feel them too?_ ’ He didn’t speak, didn’t answer your question. He just lay there, watching you, breath hot on your neck. A strong arm gathered you to him then, curling around your middle and pulling you in. He didn’t need to tell you what it was he was offering, because you could feel it in your bones; a sanctuary, refuge, a safe space. He offered you a place to safely come down, to collect the pieces of your heart that you’d spilled across the world and secure them in your chest without fear.

No tears wet your cheeks. Instead the sorrow and relief turned inside, wetting the interior of your being, washing and scrubbing clean the grime and hurt of the past 4 years.  A cyclone of saltwater swirling through your intestines until you felt peacefully hollow.

You didn’t realise you were trembling until Sam’s arms tightened around your waist. The kind gesture grounded you. Your Sam, your anchor, your foothold.

The warmth of his chest pressed up against your back, inviting you to the comfort of him, of love, of solace. You backed up, slotting your body easily to his, his body fitting to the curve of your spine like you had been carved from the same mold. ‘ _What if we were?_ ’

You turned your head, letting your eyes wander over dusty pink lips, life and timeworn skin that still looked satinsoft and glinting motley eyes, blinking at you sweetly. The kiss you brushed over his lips were soft and chaste, just barely there. The taste so soft your mind convinced you his lips were cherry.

You turned back around, squirming a bit, wriggling back further to get as close as possible, securely nestled into his frame.

Three simple kisses rained down slowly on your exposed shoulder, rinsing the last part of your conscience clean. A full body shudder tore through you, forcing your hair to stand on end. A single thought forming as if the first time you really saw it.  
“She’s gone”

It was only said in a breath, but that single breath held more relief and clarity than any other words you could ever think to speak.

Sam nuzzled your neck sweetly, letting the other arm curl under and around you to fully have you in his arms.  
“Yeah, she is gone”


End file.
